


The Interrogation

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2018 challenges [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Agent Novak's interrogation style throws Dean Smith for a loop.Fictober prompt: “I hope you have a speech prepared.”Promptober prompt: MASHUP – It's a Terrible Life Verse (ep 4x17) & Cop/Mafia





	The Interrogation

He was three hours deep into a mammoth stack of paperwork when got a call that he was being summoned to Conference Room D. He attempted to bargain with the mystery voice.

“Can it wait? I need to finish this report before COB,” he barked. His request was denied, though, and so he took a moment to add some notes to the sheet he was currently editing and then made his way down the hall.

The conference room was empty except for a stranger in a dark suit. The man gestured to the seat across from him at the large table and murmured, “Hello, Mr. Smith. Please, close the door and sit. My name is Agent Novak.”

“Agent? As in...?”

“As in FBI, Mr. Smith.”

“Wow, okay. And why is the FBI talking to me when I should be back at my desk, finishing my report?”

“The FBI is talking to you, Mr. Smith, because someone at Sandover is running an elaborate and elegantly connected web of fraudulent bank accounts and stolen credit card numbers. You are one of a half dozen people at this organization with the access and system permissions necessary to run this scheme. My superiors have sent me here to talk to each of the suspects before we go forward with getting warrants and taking people into custody.” The man's blue eyes bored into him as leaned forward across the table. “Now, if you can't convince me here and now that you are not the man we're looking for, within the hour you'll be facing my boss at the regional office, and by that point I hope you have a speech prepared and an expensive lawyer on speed-dial because she's even more of a hardass than I am. So, Mr. Smith, with the understanding that I am very, _very_ good at spotting a liar, please answer one question for me.” He smirked and continued, “Are you seeing anyone right now?”

The sudden change in topic spun Dean's head so hard that for a moment he honestly thought he might pass out. “Uhh, whuh?” he replied insightfully.

Agent Novak gave a gummy grin and winked. “Like I said, I'm _very_ good at spotting a liar. I watched you closely while I was talking, and your reactions were one hundred percent surprise and irritation. I saw no flashes of guilt, no indication that you were already aware of the crimes or my investigation of them, no fear of arrest.” He tugged at his collar, loosening his tie and rolling his neck from side to side. “Plus, I met with your immediate supervisor, Zachariah Adler, 45 minutes ago and there is no question in my mind that that man is as guilty as the day is long. If he's not the mastermind behind this setup, he knows who is. I already placed the call to regional and they should be taking Adler into custody right about...” There was a scuffle in the hall – heavy treads and raised voices. “...Now.”

Dean boggled. “So you brought me in here, why? Just to ask me out?”

“Not _just_ to ask you out. I did need to see if you were part of this mess. But you're not, and I find you incredibly attractive, and I've just transferred here from DC and I'd really love it if we could get a drink sometime. We could go right now, if you like. Adler's arrest will most likely shut your department down for at least the rest of the day.”

“Look, Agent Novak...”

“Cas, please.”

“Alright, Cas. I'm flattered. Really. I mean you, you're...” He gestured in the general direction of Cas's everything. “You're gorgeous. And I am _definitely_ not seeing anyone right now. I'm just having a bit of a hard time catching up with all of this. Twenty minutes ago I was hip-deep in paperwork, and now my boss has been arrested and a handsome FBI agent wants to whisk me away for drinks...” He chuckled and shook his head ruefully. “I suppose we _should_ go celebrate, though. I was next in line for Adler's job, so I think I just got a promotion and a big raise.”

“Well then, maybe _you_ should pay for the drinks.”

“It's a date.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable post for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/179241190181/october-20-the-interrogation-verabadler).


End file.
